War Against A Roach
by Takuma
Summary: (A spin off from 'While You Were Out' and 'While School Was Out') There's one thing the Z warriors and saiyans hate more than a villain... it's a roach that never dies. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

War Against A Roach

A spin off from 'While You Were Out' and 'While School Was Out'

¦±¦

Trunks and Goten glanced around the room... this wasn't looking good. IT disappeared again... not only was that a foolish mistake by them... but also it could easily become fatal if they were caught.

Armed with cans of roach spray, the two teens glanced around the room. Nope... this was not good.

"What do we do, Trunks?" questioned Goten silently as he continued to analyze everything carefully. That thing was somewhere...

Trunks felt something crawl on his arm.

His face became pale as he froze.

"Goten."

The saiyan teen continued to gaze around the room, "Yeah?"

"Look. At. My. Hand."

Goten, now loosing his concentration eyed his friend strangely. "What?"

The lavender locked saiyan gritted his teeth as he used his head to motion to his arm. "Look. At. My. Hand." Trunks stiffened even more. He could feel the THING crawling up his arm. It took all the self-control Trunks could get to remain as still and silent as possible.

Goten turned from his friends' frantic eyes to look down at his hand that rested on the floor. The black locked saiyan silently screamed as he noticed IT on the saiyan prince's arm.

It was the ROACH.

Aiming his bug spray, Goten pressed the lever down and sprayed the bug.

It fell off of Trunks' arm, and the saiyan immediately jumped back a good fifteen-feet away. He was quivering from the roach crawling on his arm.

The history behind that roach wasn't exactly pretty. Sakura, a female saiyan who was discovered to have been the last available female saiyan in the galaxy about a year back, first discovered it. She was the first to scream like a young child and run down the stairs as the roach chased after her. Now... it was being destructive.

What made the roach worse was the fact that it could never be killed! Trunks thought his younger sister, Bra, killed it when she ate it... but NOOOO! It had to come back and terrorize the saiyans!

The strongest of warriors in the Briefs home were afraid of it... mainly because it was an experiment that escaped from Bulma's lab. That alone stated that it was trouble.

The roach waddled around as if crippled on the ground. Both Goten and Trunks eyed it warily as it continued to crawl with the limp. Then it stopped.

The teens paused as they looked at it. It didn't seem to move. They took a step towards it.

It still didn't move.

They took another step closer.

It still didn't move.

The saiyans gave a small sigh of relief as they picked up a metal container. They must have knocked it out good this time. Now... it was time to take this bug back to the lab. Trunks opened the metal container up and kneeled down to the roach. He was going to scoop it up.

He wasn't exactly lucky at that moment.

The roach flew up and smacked Trunks in the face and remained in one of Trunks' eyelids. The hybrid saiyan prince began to scream and wave his arms around as he fell to the ground trying to desperately take this bug off of his eye! He didn't want to get the acidic crap in his face! He didn't want to lose his eye!

"Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he held up a can of bug spray. "Remain still. I have the bug spray."

Trunks immediately froze. Taking that moment of silence, Goten stalked up to the bug carefully and making sure his aim was precise. But... as he was about to spray, the roach flew off of Trunks' face; in the mean time... Trunks felt the roach leave his eye, and he immediately calmed down. That was the cue for him to open his eyes.

Poor Trunks.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Goten shot the spray that was to be aimed at the roach. Trunks immediately screamed in pain as he began to rub his burning eyes and flail around the room.

"THEY BURN! THEY BURN!" shouted Trunks as he tried to rub the evil spray out.

Goten's eyes widened. "Oh my- I'm so sorry Trunks!" he ran to his friend and tried to help him calm down; the saiyan continued to thrash on the floor.

On the ceiling sat the evil roach of doom as it watched the two hybrid saiyans. This thing was smarter than what the saiyans had assumed and very dangerous. Its mission was to disturb and eliminate the saiyan warriors. The roach seemed to be slowly accomplishing that task.

Only one could swear, when they saw it, say that it smirked evilly. Yes, that roach was a nuisance and it needed to be disposed of soon... or all the sanity of the saiyans would be gone before we knew it!

Looking up to the wall, Goten snarled as it seemed to be smirking back up at him. That damn thing! It may have won this round... but was soon going to DIE.

"GOTEN! A little HELP here!" shouted Trunks as he continued to rub his eyes. Looking back to his friend, Goten's eyes widened once more as he went to help his friend.

Yep... this roach was a sneaky little vermin... it was a very sneaky one indeed... It needed to die.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

This is my spin off fic from 'While You Were Out' and 'While School Was Out'. I had this on going thing about a roach that never died... as you can see in this chapter... and that's basically what this random fic is going to be about. It will basically show all the saiyans of DBZ that existed in these two fics and how they react to this evil pest of DOOM. This chapter was a bit short... but it was very random. I might add on a few more chapters when I feel like being evil to the saiyan warriors.

I hope you all enjoyed this random chapter! (Although it was short)

Takuma


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You really think I own DBZ? If so, you MUST be from another planet.

War Against A Roach- Chapter 2

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

Now, having her own code to enter the home of the Briefs', Sakura and Tekego looked around the room warily. Well... it was more like Sakura being over cautious as she looked around for that cursed roach. She hated those things... and even though she was a being of the most powerful race in the galaxy, she still had petty fears that made her feel as vulnerable as a baby. Tekego was also cautious of this thing. He faced the wrath of this roach... but he knew he might have the upper hand to survive this constant battle with the pest. He also had a plan of escape if he ever needed to retreat.

That thing was an evil one.

Walking in behind the two siblings was Otoko as he casually strolled in, as if nothing wrong was happening. Sure, he's seen the roach before, but he ever thought of the thing as a threat. It was simply a pest in the way.

So... being the cocky saiyan he was, Otoko stated off handedly, "I still don't understand why you two are so paranoid about an insect."

Sakura looked back to him with a light frown. "You try getting attacked by it. You would cherish your life so much more."

Otoko smirked as he continued walking beside the paranoid teens.

"I already cherish it; and I seriously doubt that I would let a little thing with legs and wings scare me out of my wits," he replied.

Sakura held up her hands in a defensive manner. "It's your funeral."

"And more than likely, your last words if you continue that kind of attitude towards the roach," stated Tekego as he continued to glance in every direction.

And as they reached the living room, Sakura abruptly stopped staring with wide eyes; Tekego then crashed into her, almost making the two siblings fall over from the impact.

They both froze.

Otoko watched it.

There. On the couch, it sat almost like a normal person; it looked almost like it owned the home!

This roach must have defeated Trunks and Goten earlier.

"Do I have to go near the thing, Tekego?" whispered Sakura, as her eyebrows sunk down making her look more worried. One could only wonder if she was human. Her face was as pale as stone, and she stood there petrified like a statue.

Otoko scoffed as he walked up to the bug.

"You're letting this thing ruin your day? A roach?" questioned the oldest full-blooded saiyan in the room. "It's pitiful. This thing is TINY."

Both brother and sister glared to the saiyan who walked before them.

"Then if you feel so confident, then try your luck against the thing!" exclaimed Sakura as she frowned. "Why don't you prove you're so high and mighty? You seem to use so many impressive words, but I never see you back them!"

Now... if you know a thing or two about saiyans... you might NEVER want to challenge them. That was exactly what Sakura was doing, and I seriously doubt she knew what she was saying at the moment.

Otoko's eye twitched and he crossed his arms. "I will then."

He then turned to the roach, which was still staring at them.

That evil creature...

Walking to the creature, Otoko grabbed for the creature and was lucky enough to have grabbed it!

Both Sakura and Tekego's eyes widened in surprise and in horror.

Otoko felt the small creature squirming in his hand, and he smirked in a sick way. That was when the saiyan had an idea... a sick, cruel idea.

He grabbed the roach with his fingers and he watched it squirm. He noticed the wings trying to fly so it could get away, and he grabbed one of the rabidly flapping limbs of the creature. "So... this is the big, bad roach that everyone fears." He smirked. "It doesn't look so great to me."

He noticed two surprised gasps when he grabbed a wing. And with little effort, he ripped it off!

That action made Sakura gasp VERY loudly, and bring a hand to her heart as if to calm it down from its rapid beating. Tekego reacted almost in the same way... but his actions were a bit more muted.

Otoko smirked once more as he looked down to the helpless roach while tossing the useless wing down to the ground. He then grabbed the other wing.

He ripped that one off also!

At this time, Sakura gave a shriek and it looked almost as if she was going to be having a heart attack! She was trying to leave the room, but Tekego was holding her in place, almost completely numb from what he was witnessing.

Otoko scoffed as he tossed the torn off wing down as the first one. "You two are weaklings; I can't believe you are letting a roach ruin your lives-"

And that instant... the older saiyan felt some kind of... goo being put into his palm. He snapped his hand down, and released the roach back into the couch. The insect crawled to the headrest of the sofa.

The saiyan then looked to his hand. It was the acid!

He didn't know how... but he knew exactly what it was. He then gritted his teeth when he felt his hand burning!

He then grabbed his wrist and tried to move his fingers hoping for some kind of reaction. He began shouting in pain before he dashed out of the room looking for some water.

Both Tekego and Sakura watched in horror as the grown saiyan ran out screaming.

The siblings then looked back to the wingless roach.

"I think... we should leave..." muttered Sakura as she cautiously watched it.

Both noticed the roach stand up, and some kind of liquid began coming from where the wings once were...

And as Piccolo grew back arms and legs, it happened with the roach as its wings shot out from its back with some kind of fluid around the newly growing limbs.

Both stared at it in horror.

"I think... we should run."

The wings were raised as if it were ready to lift off.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm right behind you."

The roach lifted off into the air.

Both teens shrieked as they dashed down the halls of Capsule Corperation.

§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§±§

I had the urge to write this chapter tonight, instead of tomorrow... because... we have roaches in my home one more. (Cringes) The last one I saw... was when I was about to walk upstairs to my room in the dark. I was told it had been sprayed... but... it was still alive! Anyways... as I saw it... I screamed bloody murder as I rushed up a few stairs... and just stared at it in horror till my mom came. I did NOT want that thing to come up the stairs!

I hate roaches...

I think the next victim for this fic will be one of the saiyan adults... I'm thinking along the lines of Raditz or Bardock...

Anyways, please send a note or two of what you think of this! It's greatly appreciated!

Takuma


End file.
